


A Better Man

by fastxfandom



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastxfandom/pseuds/fastxfandom
Summary: After hearing about Klaus' latest murder spree, Hayley asks Vincent about how to find Klaus. Luckily, Vincent knows just where Klaus will be.





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Camille and Klamille so much so I wrote this even though my writing is terrible, because I feel like this would be accurate. This takes place a few years about the end of season 4 and is written from Hayley's perspective.

Lately Hayley had been hearing rumors. 

Every once and a while Hayley would hear some of the parents whisper about recent murders. She didn't really listen, because she thought nothing of it. At first. 

After a while she realized the murders weren't just normal murders. They were supernatural. They were committed by a vampire. 

After that she pieced everything together fairly quickly. The way people would abruptly stop talking about it when ever she came around, the weird looks they would sometimes give her, and the nature of the crimes. They weren't murders by just any vampire, they were Klaus' victims. 

It saddened Hayley to learn that Klaus had turned back to the darkness in himself. But she realized, she should have expected this. Klaus lost everyone he ever loved. He lost his siblings, his daughter, and had long ago lost the love of his life. Despite being unhappy about it, Hayley understood. 

After the murders hadn't ceased for a few months, Hayley realized she had to take action. She had to find some way to save Klaus from himself. She had to do this at least for Hope. 

Despite her motivation, Hayley was unable to find a real way to find Klaus. The murders mostly happened in Europe, but now there were some in the U.S. His pattern seemed random at best. 

Determined to find him anyway, Hayley called someone she was sure would help. 

"Hello?" he answered. 

"Vincent," Hayley said, happy to be able to talk to him again. 

"Hayley," he replied surprised. "I thought you left New Orleans."

"I did. We did."

"Then why are you calling? What's the problem?"

"I need your help. I want to find Klaus."

Vincent sighed. "Hayley, I told you that as long as the Hollow continues to inhabit the Mikaelsons, Hope won't be safe around them." 

"That's not what this is about. It's not for Hope. It's for me."

"Why?" Vincent asked. 

"He needs help. I assume you've heard of the murders?"

Vincent sighed once again. "Yes, sadly I have." 

"Then you know that someone has to talk him down. And I know he won't hurt me. So, can you help me?"

"I think so," Vincent replied.

"Great. Now do you need to do a locator spell or something?" Hayley asked. 

"No need. I know exactly where he'll be."

"What?" Hayley asked confused. "How?"

"Because it's the same place he always is this time of year." 

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm there too."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost the same day as when Camille died," Vincent said sadly. 

Hayley nearly gasped. "Camille," she whispered recalling the brave bartender who had died many years earlier. 

"Every year I go to her grave on the day she died," Vincent said breaking Hayley from her thoughts. "And every year, I see Klaus there."

Of course, Hayley thought. 

"He just stands there," Vincent continued. "Then, when he notices me he speeds away, and I don't see him again until the next year." 

"So he'll be in New Orleans...when?" Hayley asked, feeling slightly guilty that she had forgotten the day of Cami's death.

"Next week. Thursday."

"Okay," Hayley said taking a deep breath. "I'll be there soon."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to only be one chapter, but I decided to split it into 2 parts. I'll probably post the second part later this week.


End file.
